


Act Of Love

by aftermathangel



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 15,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftermathangel/pseuds/aftermathangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there’s one thing that gets Sauli thru his daily torment at school it’s knowing he gets to go to the community center after the day is done. It’s the only place he can be himself and it’s also where he gets to spend time with Adam, the volunteer who runs the drama program.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome To My Hell

** Sauli **

I sat in class doodling in my notebook. Most of the class had finished up the assignment we were working on and the teacher had given everyone free time. Everyone had crowded around their friends to talk but I had stayed in my little corner of the room away from everyone. It was in my best interest. I was minding my own business when I felt a thump against my head. I looked on my desk and noticed that there was a wadded up piece of paper. I opened it up and there was a drawing of me with a noose around my neck. Written next to it was ‘fags like you deserve to die’. I just started at it a moment while snickering came from those who had thrown it. James was the leader of them. He hated the ground I walked on and made sure to make my life a living hell. The teacher started to walk my way so I crumpled the paper back up and shoved it in my backpack. The bell rang and I quickly got up and left the room before James and his posse. I quickly went to my locker and traded my history textbook for my chemistry. I was just finishing up when someone slammed my locker shut … it was James.

“Did you like my drawing?” They all giggled while I just avoided eye contact. All this did was infuriate James more and he grabbed me and shoved me against the lockers. “Look faggot when I speak to you I want you to look me in the eyes. You hear me!?!”

He slammed me up against the locker one last time and as the bell rang he let me go. I crumpled to the ground holding my chest which had still been tender from James’ torment a few days before. A few minutes later Mrs. Thomas, a math teacher, walked out of her room and saw me. She rushed over and knelt down next to me.

“Sauli are you ok?”

“Yeah … I’ll be fine. I tripped and fell hard against the locker.”

“Come on I’m going to escort you to the nurse.” She went to help me stand but I put my arm out blocking her.

“No really I’ll be fine. I don’t need to go to the nurse I’m actually starting to feel a lot better.” I quickly got up and grabbed my bag and started rushing down the hall.

Truth be told it felt like my chest was going to explode but I didn’t want the nurse to see the bruising and start asking questions. I only had one more class for the day and James wasn’t in it … in fact him and his posse were all the way at the other end of the school in woodshop. I anxiously sat thru my last class. No matter how shitty my day had been up to this point I loved my art class. But I especially loved the fact that once it was done so was the school day. I could go to the one place that made me smile … the one place where I had friends and felt accepted.  It was by complete accident that I had found the place. My car was in the shop and I had gotten off the bus at the wrong place. I was waiting at the bus stop and listening to my iPod with my earphones on. Without realizing I was apparently singing out loud. The founder of the program was walking past and got my attention and asked if I was interested in coming to his afterschool drama program. A place where I could be free to sing, dance, and dress up without being judged? Sign me the hell up! Certainly didn’t hurt that the founder was gorgeous as hell. The bell rang and I smiled as I quickly walked to the parking lot to get my car. I could see James walking over and quickly started up my car and drove away. I didn’t need him following me to where I was going. That’s all I needed.


	2. A Ray Of Sunshine

** Adam **

I was gathering scripts for all the kids when Sauli walked in. He smiled as he walked over and I smiled in return. He was always so happy … a ray of sunshine. There was just something about him that always made me smile … made everyone smile.

“Hi Adam.”

“Hey Sauli … early as always. How was your day?”

“Good … same old same.” He accidently knocked his backpack off the stool he had placed it on spilling its contents on the floor. I stooped down to help and noticed a piece of balled up paper. As I grabbed it Sauli quickly tried to snatch it from me.

“What is this?”

“It’s nothing please can I have it?” I could see fear on his face … it was something completely unexpected from him and it worried me greatly. I was about to question him further when the rest of the kids arrived. We were going to perform ‘Wicked’ as our next musical so I started assigning parts and handing out scripts. I smiled at Sauli and handed him Fieryo’s lines. His eyes got real big when he noticed and I got a smile. “Really Adam? Me as Fieryo?!? He questioned his tone full of optimistic uncertainty.

“Yes … I think you’ll make a perfect Fieryo.” I gently patted his shoulder as he again smiled at me.

Everyone knew that Fieryo was who I played in Wicked 4 years ago when I was 17 like them so to them it was a big deal to be casted as the same. We went thru the basis of the musical and started doing a read thru. Far too soon it was 5:30pm and everyone started leaving. Sauli always piddled around as long as possible helping me get everything put away and organized.

“Need help moving stuff back Adam?”

“Sure have to move that trunk back into the corner. I’ll get one side and you can get the other.” As soon as he lifted it he winced and as soon as we put the trunk in its place he was doubled over with pain apparent on his face. I immediately got worried and ran over.

“Oh my god are you ok?!?”

“Yeah … I’ll be fine. I have to get home. I’ll see you tomorrow.” He quickly grabbed his bag and shuffled out the door still grimacing in pain. Something was definitely wrong and I just wished that he would tell me.


	3. Get Help

** Sauli **

I walked in the front door of my house and threw my backpack down on a chair. I walked into the kitchen and quickly made myself some dinner. After I finished I walked into the bathroom carefully checking out the dark purple bruise on my chest. I just stared at my reflection and cried … I was so fed up with the beatings. But I was alone … both my parents had abandoned me after I came out moving back to Finland where we had moved from when I was 12. At least they allowed me to keep the house. I survived on money that I had in a savings account and little odd jobs that I picked up here and there. I was emancipated … I had no parents according to the law. It sucked being alone but really what choice did I have. I had nobody … no extended family wanted anything to do with me. In the morning I got dressed and went to school. James didn’t bother me all day for whatever reason and I was thankful. Hopefully he would give me time for my wounds to heal this time before attacking me again. I happily drove off to the studio after school eagerly awaiting practice. I was halfway there when my car died. I got it to the side of the road and started walking the 2 miles there. There was a car that was driving behind me but I didn’t think anything of it. I decided to cut down an alley to make better time and when I did the car followed and people jumped out. I started running but it only took a few feet before James had me pinned against the wall. The group of them just started attacking me. Someone punched me in the head and I blacked out. When I came to nobody was in sight. I could feel warm stickiness on my face and I realized I was bleeding from somewhere on my head. I hesitantly stood and yelped in agony … my ankle was definitely broken. I was only a block and a half from the studio and I knew that Jamie, one of the girls in the drama program, cut down this alley on her way home. So I curled up against the wall trying to stay conscious. Sure enough about an hour later I heard footsteps and she suddenly saw me and gasped running over.

“Oh my god Sauli what happened?!? Are you ok?!?” She bent down over me trying to figure out what if anything she could do.

“Get … help … please.” I mumbled fighting the urge to just sleep. To let the darkness roll in and cut away this gnawing ache that engulfed every inch of my body. The last thing I remembered was the blurred image of her running back down the alley toward the studio.


	4. He Has No One Else

** Adam **

I was worried … this wasn’t like Sauli to not show up. I wished I knew where he said he lived so I could pay him a visit to make sure he was ok. The way he acted yesterday made me worry. I was finishing cleaning up when Jamie, one of the kids in the program, came running back in the door looking frantic.

“What’s wrong Jamie?!?”

“It’s Sauli … hurry Adam!!” Her arms were flailing sweat rolling down her face this sickening pallor to her cheeks like she had seen something horrid. She grabbed my arm and yanked me toward the alley. What I saw next made me lose my breath. There was Sauli slumped against the wall blood covering his face and his ankle obviously broken. His shirt was pulled up a bit and I could see both old and new bruising. I quickly dialed for an ambulance and when it arrived followed it to the hospital. I had taken his wallet from his pocket to hopefully get a number for his parents but instead found an emancipation card. It was about an hour of waiting until they allowed me back. The waiting was the hardest part, it’s the not knowing most of all. They had cleaned all the excess blood from his face to the point you could finally see the stitched up source, a good 3 ¾ - 4in gash on his cheek. His face looked like some sick kind of road map blotches of bruised brown, purple and red.

“Do you know what happened to him?” The doctor’s voice echoed in the dead quiet room bringing me back to reality.

“No I don’t. I run an after school program that he is in and one of the other kids found him like this in the alley down the street from the studio. Is he going to be ok?” I couldn’t tell by the look on the doctor’s face what he was about to say and that shook me. I didn’t even realize I was holding my breath until my lungs cried out begging for air.

“Yes we just sedated him while we set his ankle and cleaned up everything. He should be waking up shortly. He has a pretty good concussion so he may be a little confused when he does though.”

The doctor left and I sat there just staring at Sauli. He was so perfect and happy … I could’ve never known the hurt he kept inside. I knew I had to stay with him … he apparently had no one else.


	5. All Because I'm Gay

** Sauli **

When I woke up Adam was sitting next to the bed on the lounger. I was confused for a moment but then everything came back to me.

“How are you feeling?” He looked at me giving me his FULL attention but why and how did he come here?

“Not good …” I mumbled still woozy as tears fell down my face not caring that Adam was right there. My whole body felt like one giant bruise and every slight movement every breath was causing waves of pain. I looked over and saw a look of concern on Adam’s face. “You can leave. I’ll be ok … you’ve been here too long already.”

“I don’t want you to be alone. That wouldn’t be fair would it?” I nodded and allowed myself to relax. Truth be told I wanted nothing more than for him to curl up next to me and allow me to snuggle in close. I longed to feel loved and wanted like that. Adam ended up spending the night curled up in the lounge chair. About an hour after I woke up a cop walked into the room and I immediately tensed up.

“Sauli … can we talk to you for a few minutes we have to ask you a couple questions?”

“Go ahead.” I mumbled my eyes darting away from his afraid to look him in the eyes for too long of a time.

“Do you remember what happened?” I froze and clasped my hand together nervously twirling my thumbs. I knew if I told on them it would only make things 100% worse for me. The cop lightly rested his arm on mine gently patting it. “Son, I can’t stop it unless you’re honest with me. I’ll make sure nothing happens to you again.”

Me: Kids from school … the leader of the group is James … James Richardson and his friends are Michael Doegan, Kenneth Wallace and Robert Meesh. Almost every day he shoves me into the lockers. I go to school in fear that one day he’ll kill me. I thought he was going to today. My car died on the way to the performance arts studio and they followed me in their car as I walked. I cut down the alley on Spruce and they jumped me.”

The cop was furiously scribbling on a notepad as I talked and he stopped and peered over it as I finished.  

“Why do they do this?”

“Because they found out I was gay.” I whispered my voice wavering and anxious not really wanting to be ‘outed’ yet. ESPECIALLY not with Adam sitting right here. There goes my ability to go to the after school program … I just ruined EVERYTHING.

“Don’t worry Sauli … we’ll take care of them. Everything is going to be just fine.”

The cop finished writing up my statement and then left. As soon as he did, Adam walked over with tears in his eyes. He gently put his arms around me giving me a gentle hug. I found myself snuggling into it and enjoying every second. I pulled away and he gently let go allowing me to gently lower myself back down. The nurse came in and released me so I grabbed crutches and Adam agreed to give me a ride home. We pulled up out front and Adam turned toward me.

“How about I home school you?”

My eyes grew wide as I couldn’t believe what I had just heard. “You’d … do that?”

“Hell yeah I’d love to. Do you need some help around the house for a few days? I could always stay if you need me to.”

“That would be great.” I blurted out a little bit too enthusiastically and immediately blushed bright red. I refused to look Adam in the eyes but I couldn’t help but hear the little chuckle escape from his mouth.


	6. This Is Wrong

** Adam **

It had been 2 weeks since Sauli was attacked and I was still staying at his house to help him out. Every day I would leave to go do the after school program and then come back and cook dinner for the both of us. Then the two of us would work on his lines together. We had started to get really close and as much as I didn’t want to admit it I was starting to develop serious feelings for him. Something about his ocean blue eyes told me he felt the same. I had found a dvd of my performance in Wicked so we were watching it so Sauli could get a feeling for the emotion needed in one of his big singing numbers ‘As Long As Your Mine’. It’s this pivotal moment where Elphaba and Fieryo realize they are destined to be together so the emotions are crucial. We watched the scene over so that Sauli could get a feeling for it then I turned toward him nudging closer to him.

“I’ll sing Elphaba’s lines ok? Pretend that I am her.” He nodded and I started singing with him holding my arms and trying to convey the passion. There is a moment after she sings the first verse where her and Fieryo kiss. I knew it was wrong but I leaned in and fiercely kissed his lips telling myself that I was in character. After the song was done I looked at him and smiled. “If you have that much passion on stage you’re going to have one hell of a performance.” He smiled at me and I could tell that he too had fallen hard. I reached over to the side table and got the tube of cream that he had to put on his bruises. I slowly lifted his shirt and tenderly rubbed the cream on his chest. I finished and recapped the tube replacing it on the table. “Are they feeling better at least?”

“Yeah … a bit.”

“Come here?”

I sat down on the couch and opened my arms. He gently slid back into them and I snuggled him close. I could feel every muscle in his body relax and could see the tension slowly fade away. I just sat there not sure I was doing the right thing. He could tell I went tense and sat up off of me and turning toward me.

“What’s wrong … is it something I did?” The look on his face broke my heart. He really truly thought he had done something to offend me.

“You did nothing wrong. It’s just … this isn’t right you’re only 17.”

“No … something wrong couldn’t feel this right Adam. With you I feel wanted … loved. Please tell me you feel the same?” His eyes pleaded with me and I nodded lightly running my fingers thru his hair. They dragged lazily and I couldn’t help but planting a kiss on the back of his head.

“You’re something special sunshine, you know that don’t you?”

“Only if you tell me …” He mumbled before snuggling back up against me and falling fast asleep. His hair was messy and the light from the window splayed across the side of his face. He looked like some artists’ masterpiece ... truly a one of a kind gem.

I gently cradled his body in my arms and carried him to his bedroom. Carefully I pulled back the covers and gently got him settled on the bed the blankets draped over his precious frame. When I went to take a step away the floor creaked breaking him from his slumber.

“Shh go back to sleep.”

“Stay here? Please?”

My brain was telling me to say no and run but my heart was begging me to curl up next to him. Make him realize exactly how I felt toward him. I gently slipped off my shirt and slid into bed next to him. I gently kissed his forehead and he finally let sleep overtake him again.


	7. I Knew I Could Trust Him

** Sauli **

It was the morning of our performance of Wicked and my 18th birthday. Adam had moved back into his house almost 4 months before leaving me alone. Nothing more was said of our kiss or that night where he indulged me the feeling of having a warm body to sleep next to. We would do cyber school lessons together and I had done enough coursework to graduate early. There was all day practice leading up to the performance so I quickly got dressed and made my way over to the studio. Ever since that day every time I went to the studio I made sure that others would be there before I was. I didn’t want to make Adam feel uncomfortable. As we did our final run thru I could feel Adam’s eyes on me as we performed ‘As Long As Your Mine’. Every time I did the scene all I could do was picture Adam and me doing the same but that certainly brought out the necessary passion. The performance was amazing and after the show Adam threw a party at his house for us. At dinner I ended up sitting next to him which was VERY awkward. After we were done Adam stood up. 

“I have to tell everyone something. I got a recording contract … I’m moving to LA next week. The building is paid for so if any of you that are graduating want to continue the program you can. You’ll just have to apply for state funding again.”

Everyone was so excited. It was only a matter of time before it happened … he was an AMAZING singer. Everyone was leaving so I went to follow them out the door and as I did I felt Adam gently grab my arm.

“Can you stay for a few? I want to talk to you.”

“Sure …”

He closed the door and gestured toward the couch and sat next to me. There were a few moments of awkward silence that I filled with dragging my sneaker across the hardwood the little scrapes and scuffs filling the air.

“You were amazing tonight …” His voice was quiet but strong as he broke the silence as simply as a knife cutting thru butter.

“Thanks … I was nervous. I’m just glad I got to spend today with all of you instead of being by myself.”

“Why what’s today?”

“It’s my … birthday.” I had purposely not told anyone because I didn’t want it to turn into some big thing. I couldn’t remember the last time I had a birthday party with my parents.

“Why didn’t you tell anyone Sauli? We could’ve thrown you a birthday party.”

“I don’t need to celebrate it. I’m used to nobody caring about them.”

“But it’s a big deal you’re finally 18 … you’re legal.”

We just sat there in silence for what seemed like forever. I finally looked up at Adam and realized that he had been staring at me. When I went to speak his mouth met mine and I opened up my mouth allowing his tongue access. Our tongues intertwined fighting for dominance as I slid onto his lap looking into his eyes deeply. The pads of his fingertips lightly trailed thru his hair and his lips ever so gingerly brushed my forehead. My hands found their way under the hem of his shirt fingers caressing his bare flesh with feather light touches. Coyly I glanced up at him my eyes asking for permission. He didn’t answer but instead reached down sliding mine off as well. He smiled seeing that the bruises were gone and gently laid me back on the couch. I gently pulled at him lowering him down on top of me and started kissing him again, I never wanted to stop. It was getting a bit hot and heavy and his lips slowly made their way down to my neck. I moaned and found my hands on his ass grabbing it from the increased pleasure I was feeling. He pulled away smiling at me.

“Go upstairs … 2nd door on the right. I’ll be right there.”

“Okay …”

He stood up and I walked upstairs as he said. I opened the door to realize that it was his bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed waiting for Adam to come upstairs. Soon I heard footsteps on the stairs and he walked in the room with lube and a condom. I saw and smirked at him which made him smirk in return.

“What I have to give you your birthday present. But only if you want to though … only if you’re ready, I don’t want to force you.” I nodded and he walked over gently sliding me up the bed. I got nervous and was shaking a bit. He noticed and gently caressed my cheek. “Don’t be nervous … I won’t hurt you I promise.”

“I know … it’s just my first time.” I mumbled my voice shaky and lacking confidence.

“It’s ok … I’ll be gentle sunshine.” He gently kissed my stomach as he slowly slid off my jeans. He moved lower and started kissing at my thighs. He went to slide off my underwear and I tensed up crossing my arms across my chest. He looked up and gently unhooked my arms and placed them back at my sides. He held them down and kissed right by my belly button. “Relax Sauli …”         

He slowly let go of my arms and I kept them at my sides as he removed my underwear. He lubed up his fingers and slowly started stretching me. It was uncomfortable but he was super gentle and took his time … I knew I could trust him. After about 10 minutes he looked up at me.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes ….”.

After leaning down for a quick kiss, he stood back up and slid off his jeans and underwear. He quickly rolled the condom on and positioned himself at my entrance entering slowly. I whimpered in pain and pleasure and he gently rubbed my stomach once he was all the way in. He leaned down and started kissing me giving me time to get used to the full feeling. He slowly started thrusting and I couldn’t help but moan … god it felt so fucking amazing. He knew exactly what to do to drive me crazy and have me begging for more. Finally I knew I couldn’t hold back anymore.

“Adam … I-I-I’m coming fuckkk!!”

I exploded all over my stomach and after a few more thrusts Adam yelled out and came. He tied up the condom and came back with a washcloth and gently cleaned me up. After throwing it toward the bathroom he climbed into bed with me and cuddled up against me. As I laid there I remembered he was leaving and couldn’t help crying. It was silent and he didn’t realize.

“So … was that a good present?” He looked up and saw that I was crying and immediately got scared his eyes getting big as saucers. “Did I hurt you?!?”

“No …” I looked downward avoiding his glance until he lightly put his hand under my chin lifting it. His fingertips rubbed soothing circles on my flesh and he gave me a sad look.

“What’s wrong sunshine?”

“You have no idea how much this meant to me. I’m going to miss you so much.” Tears spilled down my cheeks and he shushed me gently pulling me close against his chest.

“I know … I’m going to miss you too. We always have Skype and Facebook. You can come visit me.”

I knew that this was goodbye but didn’t want to admit it as I snuggled up against him and fell fast asleep.


	8. Pinky Promise

** Adam **

When I woke up in the morning I had Sauli’s naked body sleeping sweetly on my chest. God he was so perfect … so beautiful. I was afraid to even breathe wrong and wake this sleeping angel up. About 10 minutes later he stirred and sleepily looked me in the eyes.

“Hey …” He murmured sleep still obvious on his face. With the morning glow on his cheeks he looked so beautiful.

“Hey … you can sleep more if you want. You look exhausted.”

“You did keep me up late but it’s ok I’ll get up.” He kissed my lips and got up sliding on his underwear and jeans. “I better get home anyway. I have to do some yard work and I should take a shower.”

I could tell he didn’t want to leave and I quickly got dressed following him downstairs. I got between him and the front door.

“Hey hey wait … please don’t go.” Using my arm I gently blocked him from leaving. When he looked up at me I could see that his eyes were wet with tears.  

“It’s just … easier this way Adam, please. Thank you for making my birthday so special. I’ll never forget you …”

“I won’t forget you either Sauli … how could I?”

“I can’t wait until you’re a huge star and I can say that I knew you back then. Don’t worry I won’t sell our sex story to the tabloids.” He chucked giving me a smirk.

“Promise?” I teased already knowing the answer.

“Pinky promise.”

He playfully held out his pinky for me to hook mine around. I did then pulled him in tight and tried to burn his smell into my nose. All too soon he pulled away and with one last kiss he was gone.


	9. Brokenhearted Loner

** Sauli **

I sighed and shut down the computer. I had been waiting for Adam to come on Skype for almost an hour and a half. I wasn’t mad, I knew he was busy, it was just that I really REALLY missed him. It had already been a year and his debut album had come out a month ago to rave reviews. I couldn’t go to the grocery store without seeing him on the cover of some tabloid or go online without seeing headlines on Yahoo. He was seen all around town lately with this Drake guy. He seemed to make Adam happy and I was glad that he had found someone. My phone vibrated and I saw that it was a text from Adam. ' _I_ _’m so sorry sunshine I got held up in interviews. Can we try it again later 11:30pm your time?’_ I texted him back _‘Sure see you then.’_ and got ready to go over to the studio.  Once Adam left I had taken over the drama program without his knowledge … I wanted to surprise him. It was a late practice and as I left I could’ve sworn I saw a shadow running away from my car. I got in and started it and as I did the car caught fire. I was able to quickly get out of the car and stumble away before rolling on the ground to put the fire that was scalding the side of my face and chest. The next thing I knew there was a huge explosion and my car was one giant fireball. I coughed from the smoke and the last thing I remembered was the sickening smell of burning flesh. I woke up a month later in the burn unit at the hospital. I begged them to let me see how bad it was and finally they showed me. The one half of my face was a charred mess and almost my whole chest and stomach … I was devastated. I could never see Adam again … I wouldn’t let him be seen with someone like me. I pretty much withdrew into myself. I ignored the pointing and the comments, changed all my contact info so that Adam couldn’t get in touch. I still led the program though, that’s what got me thru my darkest days. It was 2 years since Adam left and I decided that we would do Phantom of the Opera for our next musical. I was having trouble finding just the right Phantom when one of the kids suggested that I play the part. I had the disfigured face and at this point I was a brokenhearted loner. So it was settled … I was to play the Phantom.


	10. I Love You

** Adam **

Touring sure was exhausting, I had been going nonstop for a year straight first overseas then stateside. I made sure to schedule a week off when the tour would be passing by Indiana. I wanted to see Sauli again … try to anyway. I didn’t know why he was avoiding me … was it because of Drake? The thought sickened me … Drake was nothing more than a publicity stunt dreamed up by the record label. I rented a car and drove to Columbus. As soon as I got into town I realized that someone started the drama program back up and they were having their show that night in exactly 1 hour. Jamie was working the ticket stand and gave me a huge hug.

“Hey superstar! How are you?!?’

“Tired but amazing. Have you heard from or seen Sau…” I was interrupted by a group of screaming girls who had realized who I was. Why did I think I would be able to stay off the radar?

I took some pictures and signed autographs but I just wanted to be invisible for just a few days. I should’ve known there would be fans camped out here wondering if I would show. They knew this used to be my program. I sat down in the back and tried to blend in the best I could. The show started and as soon as the Phantom stepped on stage I was in shock … it was Sauli. To hear the raw emotion in his voice I could tell that wasn’t fake … he was broken. After he sang ‘Music of the Night’ the actress playing Christine removed his mask and my mouth dropped … what had happened?!? I could tell even from the back of the room that it wasn’t stage makeup, it was what once was charred flesh … I sat and cried. After the show ended I headed backstage as people grabbed at me begging for autographs. I ignored everyone and started searching frantically for Sauli. I found him in the back room congratulating all the kids for a job well done, it was obvious that he had taken over the program for me. He had the mask off and I could see the true extent of his injuries. They started on his face and trailed down underneath his shirt. The kids started realizing I was there and one by one got quiet until the noise was so diminished that Sauli realized that something was going on. He looked up and saw me. When he did he quickly hid the bad side of his face and rushed out the backdoor. I ran after him and caught up to him in the alley. I grabbed him holding him up against the side of the building while he desperately tried to get away. He finally gave up and collapsed to the ground sobbing.

“Hey … it’s ok. Where is your car?”

“Don’t … have … one.” He sobbed anxiously grasping at his face in a desperate attempt at covering it.

I gently pulled him up and held tightly to him as I walked him to the rental car. I put him in the passenger seat and managed to drive off before the fans realized I had snuck out the back. I drove to his house and pulled in the driveway. I turned toward Sauli who was crouched in a ball in the passenger seat.

“Please can I come inside … please?” He reluctantly nodded and got out of the car keeping his bad right side away from me. He sat on the couch and turned his head to the right so I couldn’t see. “Sauli … please, let me see.”

I gently rubbed his left cheek. He looked up at me and reluctantly turned. He looked me at me with eyes I didn’t even recognize. They were dull and lifeless, he had shut out everything. I looked at the damaged skin for a moment being speaking again.

“Does it hurt?” He shook his head no and I gently kissed the skin. Tears splashed the side of my face as I whispered in his ear. “You are so beautiful Sauli. I missed you … I missed you so very much.”

“I’m not beautiful …. I AM A MONSTER!!!” He flailed fighting to get me off his lap but I held his arms down.

“No you are not. This means nothing ... your heart, that’s what matters.” He kept writhing around on the couch and I finally stood up. “Fine if you want me to leave I can leave. But know this … I came here for you and you alone. I love you Sauli … I love you.”

Upon hearing me say ‘I love you’ he stopped and just looked at me. “But Drake …”

“He’s nothing … record label thought he would be good for publicity.”

“I can’t let you be seen with me … not like this. I don’t want it to hurt your career.” His voice was so broken and his eyes looked so lost and alone it damn near broke my heart.

“Did I ever give a fuck about what people thought? If people want to hate me because of the man I love then they are poor excuses for human beings. Now will you let me get a good look at you?” I questioned gently rubbing his arm to calm him. He allowed me to pull off his shirt and I could see that the burns from his face traveled all the way across his chest and down to his stomach. “What happened?”

“James happened … they let him out and he put explosives in my car.” He tightened his arms across his body uneasy about me seeing them.

“Why didn’t you call me … I would’ve found a way to be here. You needed me Sauli.”

He didn’t answer for a moment just focused his attention on one of the walls. “I wanted you to have your career. You were so busy you didn’t have time … I didn’t want to bother you.”

“Never too busy for you sunshine.”

“God I don’t know how long it’s been since someone has called me that. I don’t even know when the last time I smiled was.” I leaned down and gently kissed his burn scars. I was about ready to cuddle him when he reached over to the side table for some cream.

“What’s that?”

“Some kind of cream I have to use or they get all cracked and sore. Once in the morning and once at night …” He went to pop open the cap when I gently put my hand on his stopping him.

“Let me?” He hesitantly handed me the tube and I tenderly rubbed the cream into the scars. I could see tears in his eyes and I recapped the tube pulling him onto my lap. “I’m here Sauli … I won’t let anybody hurt you anymore. I’m here … Shh.”

I just let him quietly sob while I held him tightly in my arms. I wanted him to fell protected … loved. My phone started ringing and he went to shift so I could answer but I just held him tighter placing a reassuring kiss on his neck. Realizing just how much he meant to me, he leaned back and kissed my lips before turning toward me and cuddling back up against my chest. Over the next hour my phone rang 7 times and finally Sauli looked up at me.

“You can answer it if it’ll stop them from calling … I won’t mind. It’s apparently important …”

I reached into my pocket and saw that it was Drake who had been calling non-stop. I pulled up his name in my contacts and called him back on speakerphone.

_“About time you called back Adam.”_

_“Drake what the hell do you want I’m on vacation.”_

_“Yeah you’re in Indiana I know.”_

_“How did you know that?”_

_“Fans pictures online. They are blowing up twitter … they are camped all around the city looking everywhere for you. They saw you with some guy, comforting him in an alley. But it was too dark and they couldn’t get pictures. That’s their goal … to get pictures of the two of you together.”_

_“So is that what you called me for?”_

_“No … the record label wants me to come out there. They thought it would be good to get some pictures taken of us walking around the city. You showing me where you grew up.”_

_“No that won’t be necessary in fact you can tell the label that you aren’t necessary. I’m with my love again and this time I’m NOT letting him go.”_

I hung up the phone and turned it off tossing it onto a chair on the other side of the coffee table. Sauli looked at me and I could see the corners of his mouth turn upward slightly. I smirked and snuggled him close again.

“Was that a smile I saw?” He looked up at me and gave me the most precious love drunk smile I had ever seen. I smiled back and kissed his lips. As I pulled away he let out a giant yawn. “There’s my sunshine. You sleep right here ok?”

He moved away a bit as he slid off my shirt and then nuzzled against me skin on skin. I laid back and soon the only sounds in the room were his gentle snores.


	11. Do You Really Think This Is A Good Idea

** Sauli **

“Adam … do you really think this is a good idea?” I questioned full of nerves and feeling like I was going to throw up. It was TERRIBLE.

“I don’t think, I know it is.”

We sat in my living room with luggage packed around my feet. He reached over and rubbed my arm reassuringly. He had convinced me to go on tour with him and I was still a little nervous about my decision. It was now or never, the flight left in 3 hours so we had to leave now to get to the airport. I got in the rental car with Adam and we drove over to the airport. When we pulled up we realized there were a bunch of fans waiting outside. I immediately tensed up regretting my decision.

“Hey it’ll be ok, you’re so brave Sauli.”

One of the airport security came and grabbed our bags and I got out of the car and stood there a moment before Adam joined me. I hung back waiting for him to take the lead but instead he hooked our arms and together we walked over to the fans. He stopped and signed and took a group picture then rejoined our arms. The flashes were crazy I thought I was blinded. Adam just looked at my dazed expression and smirked.

“You’ll get used to it. So how did it feel?”

“Huh?” I questioned scrunching up my face with confusion which made him giggle.

“Your first brush with my crazy glamberts. That’s what my fans call themselves. They’re a little over enthusiastic at times but they’re completely harmless I promise.”

“It wasn’t too bad I guess … they didn’t really pay much attention to me. I think they were more focused on you.”

“Oh trust me … yes they did. I’m sure your picture is all over twitter right now.”

I gulped and nervously froze. Adam looked at me and pulled me into a hug. A few hours later we arrived in Dallas and got off the plane. We were waiting for a driver to take us to a radio station for an interview, so Adam went on his phone to check his twitter feed. I watched over his shoulder as he scrolled thru tweets. Most of them were variations of ‘He seems so much more your type than Drake.’ ‘What is his name Adam?’ ‘Where did you meet him?’ ‘What happened to him?’ and my personal favorite ‘Awe Addy he’s such a cutie pie.’

“Should I just put everything out in the open? Make it a bit easier than them asking over and over.”

“Yeah … I guess that’s a good idea.”

I watched as he sent out a series of tweets.

_@adamlambert: Drake was never my boyfriend. The record company set that up. He’s just a friend. They thought a boyfriend would make me more likable._

_@adamlambert: His name is Sauli and I’ve known him for a few years. He worked with me in the drama program. He’s a really great guy & I missed him so <3 _

_@adamlambert: He was attacked by a man who didn’t accept that he was gay. The guy put explosives in his car. See what hate does? Fuck hate!’_

_@adamlambert: And yes he is sure is a cutie. But boy he’s also one hell of a little firecracker :P_

“Feel like taking a picture?” Adam questioned presenting his phone in front of him.

“They’re being so supportive, how could we not give them one …”

Adam simply leaned over and kissed my scarred cheek as he flashed a picture and put it on instagram with the caption ‘ _My Sunshine <3’_. I smiled sheepishly at him and got up to get in the waiting town car. We arrived at the radio station and they ushered us both inside. I gave Adam a kiss and walked toward a backroom while they ushered him toward the room the interview and m&g would be taking place. About 10 minutes later one of the DJs walked into the room and smiled at me.

“Adam wanted me to come and ask you if you would want to go in there. All the fans read his tweets and they want to meet you.”

I nodded and followed the DJ into the room. The fans all smiled at me and acted so super excited. Adam was sitting on a small loveseat so I walked over and sat next to him.

“So everyone this is Sauli.”

“Hi everyone.” I said with a smile. I should’ve been scared shitless but there was something about being around Adam that made even the craziest most insane things I thought I could never do possible.

Everyone said Hi in unison and they squealed and awed as Adam subconsciously put his arm around me pulling me close as he answered the DJ’s questions. They were allowing one more question and one of the girls stood up in tears.

“Awe don’t cry sweetheart.” Adam was always so sweet with the fans. Their connection was definitely something special. The girl stood there shaking a bit as she took the mic to speak.

“Sauli I just wanted to tell you that you are going to be such an inspiration. You are showing that people can be strong in the face of adversity and not let those narrow minded people win. You are beautiful inside and out. I just wanted you to know that. Can I have a hug?”

“Sure you can.” I smiled at her and got up off the couch and walked over giving her a big hug holding her for a good 10 seconds until she calmed down. During the Meet & Greet EVERYONE wanted to get hugs from me. Adam couldn’t stop smiling, he found it completely adorable.

The fans may have accepted me, the media … not so much. About 2 months later, I was curled up in bed in a hotel in Oklahoma waiting for Adam to come back from a morning/afternoon of radio promo and interviews. I was bored so I logged onto my computer and searched for Adam’s name. The first article that popped up made me cringe it was titled “Adam Lambert Freak Magnet”. It went on to talk about how ugly and disgusting I was … and how I should’ve died. That’s what hurt the most … how could someone be that cruel?!? I quickly logged off the computer and buried myself under the blankets. Today was going to be a depressed Sauli day and Adam was just going to have to deal. About an hour later Adam walked into the hotel room and I could feel him trying to pull the covers off my face. I grabbed at them and yanked them upwards reburying myself. I was on my stomach and he laid on my back and went to kiss my neck.

“Stop Adam” I huffed still keeping my head buried. He could tell by my tone that something was wrong so he got up and gently got in bed next to me. He opened his arms allowing me to snuggle myself up on his warm body. “You’re warm.”

“Clothes will do that for you. Why didn’t you get dressed you took a shower?”

“Didn’t … feel like it.” Tears hit his stomach and he gently lifted up my face a little caressing my cheek with his fingertips.

“What happened baby? I reached in his pocket for his phone and brought up the article. I handed it back to him and just kept my head on his chest staring up at him. I could see the muscles in his face tighten as he read. After a minute he started typing something and then he put the phone down on the nightstand. I was face down on his stomach and he tried to lift my face but I wouldn’t budge. “Sauli … don’t let people like that bring you down sunshine. My girls LOVE you don’t let all that love be overshadowed by one asshole. Come on, come up here.”

“No Addy …” I whined wrapping my arms tightly around his waist so he couldn’t move me.

“You better come up here …” His tone was playful but with a serious overtone. I tipped my head up slightly so that I could look him in the eyes.

“Or what?” I mused my chin tight against his chest.

“I don’t know I might just have to … do this!” I was VERY ticklish on the sides of my neck and he attacked both sides with his nimble fingers as I scrunched up on him giggling. He stopped and I sat on his stomach and sighed. “My sweet Sauli … come here I’ll make you feel better.

Adam sat up and cradled my body in his arms. One of the spots that kissing drove me crazy was right under my chin. Suddenly he gently tipped my head backward as he placed kisses on the oversensitive flesh. I groaned at the touch and slid a hand down the front of his pants only to find out he wasn’t wearing underwear. I smirked and gently stroked his bulge. He let out a moan and gently bit at the fleshy skin of my neck.

“Don’t … your fans will see the marks and there’ll be pictures all over twitter.” I panted secretly not giving a shit if I was all marked up.

“Let them … I want everyone to know you’re mine. All … mine.” He growled leaving another bite on my neck as I moaned.

After a few minutes I just laid down on his chest his hard on poking me in the stomach.

“Addy?” I grumbled unable to get comfortable on him.

“What baby?”

“Take care of your huge fucking dick … it’s poking me.” I whined uncomfortably shifting trying to find a position where I wouldn’t be jabbed.

“Well if you didn’t go all teasey-mcsqueezy on it I wouldn’t have this problem now would I.” He went to move me off of him but I grabbed his arm. “What Sauli?”

“Can I ask you something?” I mumbled nervously my heart racing and stomach doing flip flops anxious over what I was about to ask him. 

“You can ask me anything baby … you know that.”

“Would you ever let me … top?” My face turned beat red and I ducked my face down avoiding eye contact in embarrassment. I couldn’t believe that I had been able to actually ask out loud what I had been dreaming about for 2 months … really even longer than that. He reached down and lifted up my face pressing his lips to mine.

“Go ahead baby …” He murmured lovingly rubbing my cheek with his thumb.

“Now? Like RIGHT now?” My eyes grew wide as Adam let out a hearty giggle. Boy was I smitten with this man.

“Yeah like RIGHT now …” He teased unbuckling his belt and sliding the jeans off his hips.

“Are you sure? I don’t want to force you or make you seem like you have to …?”

“Yeah I’m sure.” He smiled but suddenly he screwed his face up in frustration. “Shit …”

“What baby?” He looked me in the eyes lightly biting at his bottom lip.

“I have lube … but I don’t have a condom. I’m sure they have them in the lobby or something. I’d go but it will turn into a front page article. I could call Dana and ask if he’d run and grab some from the store. That’s kinda a mood killer though ….”

“Or … I could just not use one. I mean if it’s ok with you … I’m clean I haven’t cheated.” I whispered not sure how he would react to me saying it. He lightly pulled me close kissing my forehead.

“I know you haven’t baby, just like you know I haven’t. I think it is about time we can take that step huh? Now get to work don’t make me beg.”

“Don’t give me any ideas Lambert.”

I smirked at him and ran my fingers down his chest stopping just short or where he wanted them. I lubed up my fingers and took my time stretching him his noises getting louder and louder. I gently placed my other hand over his mouth to keep him from getting us kicked out. He smirked and took a finger in his mouth seductively sucking on it. Was it weird that it was kinda turning me on? I went to gently slide another finger in his mouth but instead he pulled back and let go of my finger with a pop.

“What … you like?” He teased lightly dragging his tongue along the side of the finger he had just had his tongue wrapped around. There was no denying the twitch in my jeans … fuck.

“It’s sexy … and it stops you from getting us thrown out. Or would you rather have hotel staff sell a story about Adam Lambert being a dirty sex slut.”

“I am not a slut!” He whined pouting his arms crossed tightly across his chest. I smirked at him putting a hand on my hip.

“Really babe? Who gets grumpy if he doesn’t get at least a blow job every day?”

He thought for a moment before speaking realizing that I was right. “Well … you have me spoiled. You’re so sexy I can’t help it …” His voice was quiet and reserved almost like he was ashamed in a way. I lightly kissed at his chest watching his face light up before dragging my hand back up his body again.

“Suck on these baby.”

“So demanding …” He hesitated so I firmly smacked his ass. He yelped out in surprise and I dangled my fingers at his mouth. “Damn … “

He took my fingers in his mouth and while he was distracted I lubed myself up and entered him. The noise that loudly escaped his mouth was unlike anything I had ever heard … primal and full of intense want. I leaned down and removed my fingers with a popping noise and entwining our tongues together. I continued to kiss him as I started thrusting using my mouth to contain the noise. I kept bringing him right to the edge and then I would pull out and curl up alongside him. Finally he went to start jacking himself off and I slapped him hard on the ass again. He whined dramatically and grabbed me pulling me back on top of him.

“Baby please … I can’t … no more. I don’t … tease you like … this.” He moaned lust evident in his voice his hair disheveled and littered with sweat. I smirked softly tracing the fullness of his lip with a fingertip before dragging my hands thru his hair.  

“You’re so sexy when you beg and plead.”  

I finally gave him all I had and he came hard all over his stomach. I pulled out and he grabbed me sitting me on his chest so he could finish me off with his mouth. I came and collapsed onto the cum on his stomach. I didn’t want to move I was too relaxed. Adam gently got up and carried me into the bathroom. We took a shower to get cleaned off and then wrapped a bath sheet around the both of us and curled up in bed. His damp hair hung down covering his eyes so I gently reached up and smoothed it backward. I kissed his forehead then snuggled up against him listening to the sound of his heartbeat.

“I almost forgot. You’ll want to see this … Sauli? Sauli?”

He looked down and noticed that I had fallen fast asleep. Placing his phone back on the nightstand, he protectively wrapped an arm around me before drifting off to sleep as well.


	12. Happy Anniversary

** Adam **

The annoying sound of someone knocking on the door woke me up. I figured they would go away … after all I did put a ‘do not disturb’ sign on the door. It was quiet for a moment but then I heard the telltale click of a room key opening the door. Standing there was Dana my manager. We were both naked under the covers so I quickly pulled them up to cover both me and Sauli, who was sleeping sweetly on my chest. Dana walked in the room and I sighed at him.

“I have a ‘do not disturb’ sign on my door you know …” I huffed wiping the sleep from my eyes trying not to wake the sleeping angel on me.

“You have a radio interview and m&g in 2 hours and sound check at the venue right after. You weren’t answering your phone.” He scolded in such a tone that a father would use with their disobedient child.

“I was sleeping … and Sauli still is so if you could keep your voice down it would be appreciated.”

“Well get done Adam. The car will be here at 12pm … that’s exactly 90 minutes be on time PLEASE.”

I signed nodding and after giving me a ‘you better’ stare he left locking the door behind him. Sauli responded by nuzzling his face against my chest lightly placing kisses on it. My hands were immediately on his head massaging his scalp. He let out a content sigh melting against me like a pool of jello.

“Sorry he woke you sunshine.”

“It’s ok … I’m hungry anyway.” His voice was so cute in the morning when his accent was thicker. Every morning I woke up with him made me fall in love that much more. I brought my lips to his forehead lightly leaving butterfly kisses

“I’ll text Dana and ask him to go pick us up something.” I grabbed the phone and sent a quick text to Dana to ask him to pick up sandwiches from Quiznos. As we were laying there I realized I never showed Sauli the surprise from yesterday. “OH … I have to show you something.”

Sauli moved closer so he could see the phone and I showed him that I had sent a tweet out the day before. It was the link to the article and after it I said ‘ _Can you believe the nerve of this person glamberts?!? Sauli is upset do you think you guys could help cheer him up a bit? <3”_ I then showed him that they had trended “ _#weloveyousauli”_  and just reading the tweets that accompanied the hashtag made him melt into a pool of smiles. His ocean blue eyes dancing in the sunlight that had started to bathe the room in golden rays.  

“Tell them I said thank you. Actually give me your phone.” I handed my phone over and I could see him turn on the video camera. Mind you we were both still in bed naked with the sheets up to about mid chest. He had the camera completely on him when he started to talk. _“Hey glamberts. Thank you so much for the love yesterday. It really means a lot to me … to us. Someone wants to say hi.”_

He quickly flipped the camera toward me and I waved at it like a complete dork.

_“Good morning my beautiful glamberts. I knew I could count on you to send Sauli some extra love. Thank you for being so supportive and accepting of the both of us. We are grateful. I have to go get ready for an interview now but I hope to see all of you guys at a show really soon.”_

I tilted the camera so we were both in the shot and we waved and blew kisses. I stopped the video and we re-watched it and laughed.

“They are so going to know we’re naked. It’s a nice little treat for them for being so accepting of you. I think they deserve it.

I posted the video to my twitter page and they were FLIPPING out over it in no time flat. It was HILARIOUS. I got done and after we ate it was back to work. I couldn’t wait until the tour was over in another 4 months. I NEEDED to get back home to just relax with Sauli. We needed some kind of normalcy in our lives. I counted down the days and soon we were able to head back to LA to OUR home. Sauli was in awe of it … I had to admit it was gorgeous. The backyard had an infinity pool and overlooked the Hollywood hills. Sauli got to meet the friends I had made in my time spend there while recording and he fit in with no problem at all. He was my little Finnish firecracker and I loved him so. It was the morning of our 1st anniversary and I woke up early to surprise him with breakfast. Only problem was I SUCKED at cooking. I tried to make us scrambled eggs and they caught fire. I quickly threw it in the sink gushing ice water on it. Unfortunately the smoke set off the alarm and a few moments later Sauli came rushing into the kitchen stumbling from sleep. When he saw the scene in front of him he couldn’t stop laughing.  My hair was a mess, sweats sliding off my hips, there were sopping charred eggs in the sink, the toaster was smoking, and tears of frustration were running down my cheeks. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around me.

“Happy Anniversary sunshine … I ruined everything I wanted to surprise you with breakfast in bed.”

He let out an ‘aww’ and pulled me into a hug leaning upwards to kiss my lips. “Baby … you tried and that’s what makes you so special. Go curl up in bed … I’ll make us breakfast and then you can feed me. Ok?”

I nodded and walked into the bedroom curling back up under the covers. I reached into the top drawer of the nightstand and checked to make sure the black velvet box was still there before closing the drawer back up. About 15 minutes later Sauli walked in with eggs, toast, bacon, and potatoes. We took turns feeding each other and soon everything was gone. Sauli went in to get a quick shower and I used the opportunity to get dressed super quickly. I had made clues to place at random places around the house and yard that would eventually lead him to the beach where I would be waiting to share a romantic dinner with him on the pier. I quickly put the clues in the appropriate places and then I grabbed the ring and ran downstairs putting it in my jacket pocket so I could just grab the jacket and go at the right time. Sauli walked out of the shower and yawned.

“What is my baby still tired?” He nodded and I responded by opening up my arms. “Come here then we can take a nap.”

He curled up next to me and as soon as he was out cold I got up and placed the first clue envelope on the night stand. I quietly went downstairs and after putting the ring in my jeans pocket grabbed my jacket and left.


	13. Flash Mob

** Sauli **

I woke up and reached over to pull my baby close. However when I reached out my arms felt nothing but empty space. I frowned and opened my eyes inspecting the room.

“Addy where are you?” I grunted as the light invaded my still half asleep eyeballs.

I sat up realizing he must’ve had a last minute meeting or something. Yeah it sucked that it would be on our anniversary but sometimes there wasn’t a choice. As my eyes adjusted to the daylight I noticed an envelope with my name on it on the nightstand. I reached over and opened it up.

_Happy Anniversary my love, I can’t wait to spend many more happy years together. I’m looking forward to tonight. Find your clues then come find me. Where is the first place we had sex in the house?_

That was an easy question. I could remember that night like it was yesterday. We just finished unpacking our luggage and horny as hell went out on the deck for some fresh air. Needless to say he had his way with me up against the side of the house. I still didn’t know if any neighbors had heard or even worse SAW anything. I walked out on the deck from the bedroom and saw a small box. I opened it up and inside were a pair of leather fingerless gloves and another clue.

_Wear these tonight. Where is our favorite place to spend a rainy day?_

I smiled and ran down the stairs nearly tripping down the last couple. I walked into the den and looked all over the couch for a clue. There was nothing so I turned around and that’s when I saw it propped up against the TV screen. I walked over and grabbed it ripping it open.

_What do we light to keep warm at night or to set the mood :P_

Lighting a fire in the fireplace was one of my favorite things in the world. I LOVED the smell of burning wood ESPECIALLY if it was cherry. The note was wedged under a log so I rolled it off lightly brushing the bit of soot that had gathered on the paper. 

_It’s really hot out. Care to cool off with me?_

I immediately got excited. Did this mean he had been waiting outside in the pool the whole time?!? I ran out but only found a note. I curiously opened it and stood there confused as I read it.

_Text me now :)_

I pulled out my phone and opened up a new message to Adam and told him that I was doing what the note said. A few minutes later he texted me back a clue.

_I sure hope I’ll never have to spend the night in here but it houses your final clue._

I stood there thinking for a minute … what in the world did he mean by that? Then suddenly it hit me, the guest bedroom. I walked upstairs and slowly opened the door to the guest bedroom. There were rose petals leading from the door to the bed. When I saw what was lying on the bed I smiled and felt a tear run down my cheek. It was the outfit I wore the night we reunited. There was another envelope on it so I opened it and started to read.

_Can you imagine that you wore this exactly one year ago … the night our lives changed forever? Put this on with the gloves a car will be there to pick you up in about 10 minutes, they’ll beep._

I quickly got dressed and slid the gloves on. Just as I was finishing up getting ready I heard beeping. I locked up the front door and walked outside. Dana got out of the car with a blindfold.

“So he has you playing along with this too?”

“Most definitely. Sorry I have to put this on you … Adam’s rules.”

He tightly fastened the blindfold around me and helped me sit in the car. I hated not having my vision it was a weird sensation. After driving for god knows how long the car came to a stop and I could feel hands helping me get out of the car. I could tell they weren’t Dana’s hands they were smooth and the nails had polish on them. They felt like … Adam’s.

“Addy?”

There wasn’t any response but the person reassuringly rubbed my arm and I knew it had to be him. He helped me walk a short distance and then he stopped and let go of my arm. Soon I felt his hands undoing the blindfold and he slowly took it away. I could see we were on the pier and there was a table set up with fancy table setting. Adam smiled at me and pulled out one of the chairs for me to sit. He gently pushed the chair in and lovingly kissed my lips. We sat and ate drinking a little red wine for accompaniment. He was being quieter than usual and I could tell something was on his mind.

“Everything ok baby?”

“Yeah, just got stuff on my mind about the new record.”

“You know I’m here if you need to talk something out or vent. That’s what a boyfriend is for.” I mused as he grabbed my hand lightly squeezing it.

“I know and I’m grateful for that. Feel like going for a walk?”

“Always.”

We walked off the pier and onto the bustling boardwalk. There was always entertainment there you never knew what you would find. It was a fun place to be music was always playing and everyone was always so … happy. Our first date once we got home was here so it held a special place in my heart. We were walking and all of a sudden One Direction’s song ‘One Thing’ started playing. I looked over at Adam and smirked … it was a song we always sang to each other, a guilty pleasure. All of a sudden everyone standing around started dancing to the song. I looked at Adam who had a shocked expression on his face. As we walked more and more people joined the dancing. As the song neared its end I noticed that our friends Brooke, Terrance, and Johnny were part of the flash mob. Just then Adam ran over and joined them in the dance. I immediately knew what was about to happen and I started crying. As the song ended Adam ended up on one knee holding the open ring box.

“Sauli you are my best friend and the love of my life. Will you make me the happiest man on earth by marrying me?”

“Yes … yes of course. I can’t believe this …”

Everyone started cheering and all the members of the flash mob ran over. I could tell by their black and yellow striped bracelets they were glamberts. I couldn’t believe they would be willing to do something that would mean ‘their’ Adam would never be single again. Adam quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture of the both of us with my hand out showing the ring. He attached it to a tweet that simply said ‘ _He said yes!!! <3’ _


	14. Today Is The Day

** Adam **

I stared at my reflection in the mirror and straightened my tie. I couldn’t believe that today I was marrying my best friend. I had a few minutes to kill yet so I took a picture of myself and posted it on twitter and followed it with a tweet saying ‘ _Anxious to marry my best friend. Today is the day :)’_ There was a knock on the door so I stood up and opened it. Standing there was Sauli. 

“They’re ready for us Addy.”

“You’re so handsome baby … how did I get lucky enough to have you?”

He smiled at me and we linked arms and walked down the aisle together. About 20 minutes later we were FINALLY married. I couldn’t believe that I was standing there kissing my husband for the first time. We had the party to end all parties it was amazing. Around 2am we got home and sleepily trudged upstairs and got changed into our sweats.

“Come here Sauli … I have a little surprise for you.”

“Please don’t say it’s sex …” He grunted completely and utterly exhausted as I giggled at him.

I got behind him and lightly covered his eyes leading him out on the balcony. Before we left I had set up an air mattress with pillows and blankets so we could sleep out under the stars. They were supposed to be super bright tonight.

“I’m going to move my hands but keep your eyes closed.” I gently lifted Sauli up and brought him down on the air mattress with me. I laid him on his back and kissed his cheek. “Ok you can open your eyes … they’re beautiful tonight don’t you think?

“Not more beautiful than you.”

We stayed up and gazed at the stars for a few minutes but then I looked over and realized that Sauli was out cold. I carefully pulled the blankets up and covered the both of us with them before planting a kiss on his ear.

“Goodnight my wonderful husband. I love you so much baby.”


	15. Babysitting And Overshare Tweets

** Sauli **

I woke up to something cold and wet hitting my face. I was face down on top of Adam and I groaned as it started POURING. Adam shot up and together we gathered the blankets and pillows and quickly brought them inside. I could tell like me Adam was still half asleep. I curled up on our bed while Adam went to use the bathroom. A minute later he walked in the room and curled up on top of me covering us both with the blankets.

“I love you hubby.”

“And I love you … let’s get some more sleep.”

We both tried to fall back asleep but we couldn’t. Adam smiled and massaged my chest as I just laid back and relaxed every muscle in my body.

“That feels so good baby.” I murmured sleepily resting my head against his neck nose engulfed with his smell.

He moved from my chest to my shoulders and neck. Then I moved to my jaw and the sides of my face as I smiled at him appreciatively. We both got up and took a shower together then we went downstairs. Adam was in the living room while I was making us brunch when the doorbell rang. A few minutes later I heard laughing and two sets of footsteps. I looked back to see one of Adam’s best friends Scarlett and right behind her was Adam holding Scarlett’s 1 year old son Riff, who was also his godson. I walked over and gave Scarlett a huge hug.

“Hey sweetheart! Sorry I couldn’t make it to the wedding yesterday. I can’t believe that you guys are married I’m so happy for the both of you.”

“I know I can’t believe it either … it feels AMAZING.” Adam walked over kissing me god he was so precious. I made a kissy face at Riff who giggled and held out his arms for me to take him leaving a slobbery kiss on my lips. “You’re getting so big buddy. Sauli loves you so much.”

He yawned and cuddled against me drifting off to sleep on my shoulder.

“I can put him in his car seat to sleep hun you don’t have to hold him.”

“That’s ok Scarlett I have him. Are you hungry? I made brunch and there is plenty here.”

“I thought something smelled good in here. I’d love to eat something.”

We all sat in the dining room to eat. Adam kept looking over at me with Riff and smiling. About an hour later Scarlett got a phone call and came back in the room looking frantic.

“Are you two busy tonight?”

“No … not really why?” Adam’s eyes filled with worry over Scarlett’s reaction not knowing what the hell was going on.

“Can you watch Riff overnight? My sister is in labor and Lee is out of town.”

“Not a problem we’d love to.”

Scarlett left to go get everything we’d need and Riff woke up curling up on Adam’s lap.

“Ada!”

“What do you want monster?” His funny voice made Riff start giggling. I loved seeing the way they interacted with each other … it was something special.

Adam had his phone out and Riff was eying it. Adam put the parental lock on it and put on one of the baby apps he had downloaded. He handed it over to Riff who said there totally enamored with his new ‘toy’. Scarlett dropped off a bag with all the stuff we’d need and left. It was an awesome day with him, he was such a little character. We put him in his pack and play upstairs and since we had tired him out he was asleep by 8pm. I snuggled up against Adam and he went on twitter to read some congrats tweets seeing as he hadn’t been on since before the ceremony. I was lying down on the couch with my head on his lap and he was scrolling with one hand and lightly rubbing my stomach with the other.

“They want to see pictures from the wedding.” He calmly stated looking at me. He didn’t acknowledge it but I knew that it was meant to be a question. He was asking for my permission.  

“So show them a couple … I don’t mind.”

He pulled up photos on his phone and shared a couple of them on twitter. Then he RT’ed a couple people and started a little stream on his own tweets.

_@adamlambert: Thanks for all the well wishes. The wedding was everything we hoped it would be. Tonight we’re babysitting @riffcherry. Love him <3_

_@adamlambert: Enjoy the pictures. Once we get the professional ones back I’ll share some more._

Then he saw a tweet about post wedding sex. He giggled as he showed me and decided to be his normal oversharing self and respond.

_@adamlambert: Wedding night sex?!? Hell no too fucking tired. Sauli was out cold 10 minutes after we got home and I was out a few minutes later._

They kept begging for a new picture of Riff so he posted a picture of me holding him that was taken a few hours before.

_@adamlambert: My handsome hubby and little man @riffcherry. He loves Soso :)_

I slid my hand underneath his shirt lifting it up and started covering his flesh with butterfly kisses. He looked down at me and smirked putting his phone on the coffee table.

“You are a tease …” He hummed lightly grasping at the arm of the couch as I left a bite to the skin.

“This is nothing … you know that.” I slid a finger outside the length of his bulge as I delivered short licks to his stomach. Sliding his shirt off, I kissed and licked my way up his chest. His lips were warm and inviting as I brought mine to them attacking them fiercely as I grinded against him. He moaned into my mouth causing my cock to switch in my jeans. Shit … the things this man could do to me. I stopped and pulled away staring deep into his eyes. “You’re so fucking sexy love. Especially when you moan …”

Without warning I slid my hand down his jeans aggressively stroking his growing cock.

“Sauli … oh god, fuck!!” He hissed arching up immediately pressing me down to preserve the touch as long as possible.

“Shh baby you’ll … wake Riff.”

I gently slid down his jeans unveiling his rock hard shaft before removing all of my clothing. He hummed appreciatively admiring my naked body in front of him. Quickly I left the room and lubed up my entrance in the bathroom making sure I was nice and ready for him. When I walked back in the room Adam had his legs spread wide, jeans down on the floor at his feet. He opened his arms urging me forward and I sat on his lap swallowing his cock up my ass in one fell swoop. He gasped and I kissed his neck as I rocked back and forth, letting out little moans in his ear. He leaned in and gently nibbled on my ear.

“Fuck babe … so damn good.” He moaned so far gone at this point I could tell he was almost there.

A few minutes later he came inside me and gently took me in his mouth to finish me off. I came hard down his throat and collapsed backward on the couch. He slid both our jeans back on and curled up on top of me tenderly kissing my forehead. I reached over and turned on the baby monitor and suddenly exhausted, fell asleep.


	16. You Both Are Beautiful

** Adam **

I sat in the kitchen helping Riff with his breakfast. Sauli was still asleep upstairs. He had fallen so deeply asleep that he didn’t even stir when I carried him upstairs to sleep in our bedroom. We were just about done eating when Sauli walked into the kitchen looking semi-alert. I walked over and gave him a kiss.

“Good morning baby. There is an omelet for you on the counter.”

“You made it?” His face scrunched in happy skepticism he just couldn’t believe it was true apparently.

“Yep and no fire alarm.”

“Awe baby I’m so proud of you. Hey Riff good morning.”

He walked over and leaned down giving Riff a kiss. While I got Riff changed, Sauli ate so that we could go to the mall to pass some time until Scarlett was able to pick Riff up. So after getting the little man strapped in his car seat and packing the stroller and a small diaper bag in the trunk we headed over to the nearest mall. A couple fans noticed me and stopped to chat but other than that it was pretty subdued. We decided to both splurge and get some cold stone ice cream so we were sitting in the food court area with the stroller right next to us. A couple people were looking at us but it was mostly smiles and not sickened looks. We noticed an elderly lady staring at us since we sat down and after about 10 minutes she got up to leave and walked over.

“I’m sorry I’ve been staring it’s just … the two of you are just absolutely perfect together. How long have you been together?

“Dating a little over 2 years … but we just got married 2 days ago.” I answered smiling lovingly at Sauli as I finished.  

“Oh my then congratulations are in order. Your little guy is adorable.”

“Oh he’s not ours … he’s my godson we just have babysitting duty while his mom is out of town.”

“I was loving watching you both interact with him. You are going to make great parents.” She beamed looking at us closing her eyes as if she was imagining that being the case. It was a welcome reaction that’s for sure.

“We’d love to one day … when the time is right.” The love drunk look Sauli gave me was enough to make my breath hitch in my throat. I couldn’t wait till that day came.

“Stay here I’ll be right back.” She trudged off about 50 feet away and disappeared into one of the stores and sure enough about 10 minutes later she came back handing us a card. “Don’t open it till you get home ok? God bless the both of you … never be afraid to show your love. You both are beautiful, can I have hugs?”

We both nodded and gave her hugs. She was such a sweet old lady. My phone started ringing in my pocket and I noticed that it was Scarlett.

_“Hey you have a niece yet?”_

_“YES! At 4:58am this morning 8lbs 10oz … she’s so perfect Adam. How has Riff been for you guys?”_

_“An absolute angel.”_

_“I’ll swing by and get him in about an hour alright?”_

_“Yeah that’s fine we’re actually at the mall right now so that will give us time to get back.”_

I hung up the phone and we headed back to the house. Riff was running around the house like a madman and Sauli was chasing him it was adorable. About 5 minutes in Riff took a tumble and hit his head on the floor. He promptly started screaming and Sauli picked him up and cuddled him close kissing his forehead.

“It’s ok buddy … you’ll be ok. Shhhh.”

I turned around to see that Scarlett was in the doorway watching Sauli comfort Riff with a tear in her eye. I smiled at her and she walked into the living room.

“Did you hit your head pumpkin?” Scarlett cooed walking over to where Sauli was standing. Riff was snuggled up against Sauli finally calmed down. Usually he would go nuts when he saw Scarlett but he didn’t even hold his arms out when she took him. “Alright Riffy say goodbye to Sauli and Adam. We have to go bye-bye.”

Riff looked so sad as he gave the two of us goodbye kisses. Plus I could tell Sauli was upset to be losing our tiny houseguest. I picked Sauli up and he wrapped his legs around me.

“You are so precious with kids sunshine … I can’t wait until we have our own.”              

“Me either.”

I remembered I had the card in my jacket pocket and sat the both of us down on the couch to open it. Inside was a check for $50,000. Sauli gasped and I just looked at it in shock. I realized there was writing in the card so I started reading it out loud.

_The both of you remind me so much of my grandson and his boyfriend. They were so happy and perfect for each other just like the two of you. Five years ago they were both savagely murdered simply because they were walking down the street hand-in-hand. Seeing the both of you so happy and feeling so free really helped my heart today. It’s amazing how far we’ve come in equal rights in just the last 5 years. This was money that I was saving to give them on their wedding day. I want the both of you to have it … put it toward helping to get you children when the time is right. Those kids are going to be THE luckiest kids on the planet to have two awesome dads like the both of you._

I looked at Sauli and smiled at him. We were going to make great dads one day and I couldn’t wait.


	17. Is It Time

** 3 years later **

I sat there wishing that the interview would be over. My nerves were too high right now to be answering anything. Finally I was done and quickly grabbed my coat and left the building signing quickly for the few fans there while I waited for the car to arrive. As I was finishing I got the text I’d been waiting for and let out a happy yell.

One of the fans looked at me with an excited smile. “Is it time?!?”

“YES!!!”

They all started yelling in happiness and pulled out their phones to tweet as I left in the radio station provided car. They took me to the airport and I took the first flight out that I could. There was a car waiting for me at the airport and I quickly jumped in the car and it sped away. Ten minutes later we pulled up to a building and I ran inside and down the long winding hallways. I finally got to the room and walked inside. Sitting there was Sauli holding a tiny baby wrapped in a pink blanket. I walked over in awe and Sauli looked at me and smiled.

“Addy, come here and meet our little princess.” He gently handed the baby over to me and I stood there in awe of the little life I held in my arms fast asleep. She was absolutely perfect, so innocent. I was so upset that I had missed the birth though … stupid flight delay. Sauli caught the hint of sadness on my face and rubbed my arm. “I took video.”

“You did?!?” I let out a sigh of relief and Sauli reached over stroking my arm.

“Yeah, when you called and said the flight was delayed I figured you wouldn’t make it in time and didn’t want you to miss the birth. She’s perfect huh?”

“Most definitely, she looks like you.”  

Just then the nurse walked in carrying a tiny baby boy.

“Hey daddy you finally got here. Meet your son.”

Sauli took our beautiful daughter and I took our little guy from the nurse. I couldn’t believe they were ours. Our friends came to visit and brought us adorable outfits so we changed them into cute clothes. Once everyone left I was holding them in the rocking chair and they were awake with wide eyes. Sauli smiled and took a picture with my phone.

“Want me to put it on twitter for you?”

“Yeah would you? Some fans were there when you texted me so they know she was in labor. I’m sure they are all pacing around right now full of nerves.” I smiled sleepily knowing how much these two little beings were going to be loved by SO many more people than they knew. They were going to be spoiled ROTTEN that’s for sure.

Sauli posted the picture to my twitter attached to a tweet.

@adamlambert: _Meet the newest glamberts! Isabella Grace Lambert (5lbs 3oz) and Dylan Michael Lambert (5lbs 5oz). We’re over the moon <3_

He put the phone down on the nearby table and gently leaned down kissing me then both babies. I just looked up at him and smiled … we were finally a family.


End file.
